


i don't mind your shadows (cause they disappear in the light)

by lunasasylum



Series: there's something so rare (in your veins) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Dark, Dark Magic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Magic, Lightbending, Not Beta Read, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Short & Sweet, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Song Lyrics, True Love, Umbrakinesis, Why Did I Write This?, cheronica, it's cute, light - Freeform, photokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: "Okay." Veronica finally spoke, nodding. "Now, can I kiss you?"Cheryl looked down at her in complete shock. "Veronica, did you not hear what I just said?"// or Veronica and Cheryl are young, powerful, and in love.





	i don't mind your shadows (cause they disappear in the light)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't spell check, or even grammar check it. I wrote it and posted it, that's all.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really know what this is...
> 
> It talks about
> 
> Umbrakinesis - the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light.
> 
> Photokinesis - the mental and/or physical ability to control light.
> 
> But, it's not in connection with any specific book/movie/world. 
> 
> They're really just two girls with powers.

Cheryl paused as her mouth hovered over Veronica's. Pulling back, she saw Veronica's sheepish face as she opened her eyes. 

"Sorry, I thought, I'm sorry." Veronica immediately began apologizing, and stepping away. "I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to..." Veronica trailed off, blushing and wiping her palms on her skirt. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should probably go."

Quickly, Cheryl grabbed Veronica's wrist. "No, it's not that Vee." Sighing as she looked at Veronica's deep brown eyes, Cheryl shook her head. "I like you, I really do." Running a hand through her hair, she turned around and looked at the night surrounding them.

The sun began setting around them and Veronica shivered as the afternoon air blew in her direction. The sky was orange and pink, casting a warm glow on to Cheryl's face. It was almost that time. When they were outside together, as the day ended, the sun would set and the light would fall on Cheryl in just a way that made her turn gold. It was the most beautiful thing Veronica had ever seen.

But, the setting sun to Cheryl meant she had to explain herself as fast as she could.

Turning back, she slid her fingers down Veronica's slim arm, and interlocked their hands together. "I swear, I like you."

"Platonically." Veronica concluded, a watery smile gracing her features. She had always been aggressive, but with Cheryl she could never find it in her to do so. If Cheryl said to kneel, she'd bow. It was obvious she liked her. Maybe too much. "That's cool. Best friends. That's fine." Attempting to pull her hand out of Cheryl's, Veronica blinked back the hot sting of rejection piling in her eyes. "Please, let me go."

But, Cheryl refused to relent. "No, I do like you, romantically, I mean. But," Pausing, Cheryl took Veronica's other hand in hers. "But, there's too much about me you don't know."

"I like everything about you, Cheryl." Veronica shrugged easily, happy to be touching Cheryl again. "I doubt there's much you could say that would change that."

Removing her hands from Veronica's, she shook her head. "There's something you need to know." Cheryl's palms were sweating as the wind blew through her hair, reminding her of the secret she's been hiding from Veronica. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I know that once I do, you're not going to want be with me anymore."

Scoffing, Veronica rolled her eyes. "Cheryl, stop building it up. It's probably not as terrible as you're making it out to be. Just tell me."

Focusing her eyes on Veronica, Cheryl stared down at her. The edges of her vision blurred black, and eventually swept over her entire field of view, the casual darkness that played at the edges of her hair became full shadows taking form behind her. She heard a small gasp, presumably from Veronica, as her green and blue veins became entirely black, and her hands were encased in the darkness. Her eyes refocused on the brunette in front of, watching in slight awe.

"I have umbrakinesis, Veronica." Her natural shadow multiplied and blew around, lifting her hair and pushing around her jacket. "I can travel in the shadow realm." Stepping back closer to the shadows, she was completely encased in the blackness before she reappeared behind Veronica who spun around with a small shriek. "I'm strongest in the dark, but I can do it anywhere. I can control the darkness." Blackness surrounded their feet as her shadows pushed Veronica closer. Shadows shaped like figures of people weaved in between them as Cheryl demonstrated her power. 

She was shrouded in darkness once more as she hid in the shadows, then reappeared on the other side of Veronica. 

A cold air blew over Veronica's skin as the afternoon slowly burned into nothing.

"And that's why I needed you to wait." Cheryl exhales as the blackness lifts and her eyes return to their normal brown color. The shadows playing around them receded back as she coaxed them around Veronica. "It's not something I take lightly."

She couldn't exactly explain why, but her eyes start welling up when Veronica didn't immediately respond. She felt crazy standing in front of an unresponsive Veronica, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Okay." Veronica finally spoke, nodding. "Now, can I kiss you?"

Cheryl looked down at her in complete shock. "Veronica, did you not hear what I just said?"

Smiling, Veronica took Cheryl's hands. "Yes, I heard you, and it's not that I don't care. It just doesn't freak me out or make me scared of you. It doesn't make me hate you. It's umbrakinesis, Cheryl, you just said so."

"It's dark magic, Veronica."

Yanking her hand out of Veronica's, Cheryl dared to step back into the shadows. Just as she began backing up into the darkness, a blinding light pushed her shadows away from her. Staggering away from momentary loss of vision, Cheryl held a hand over her eyes.

As the light dimmed, she looked back up at it's source.

Veronica.

The light danced from the very center of her palms, up her bare arms, straight through her veins. Her brown eyes were replaced with pure white ones as light surrounded her figure. The darkness that had given them the cover of night slipped away as she shone a bit brighter. 

"It's photokinesis, Cheryl." Veronica mimicked as she played with a ball of light in her hands. "It's pure light, not heat." Whiteness threatened to consume the rest of her body as Cheryl watched the brightness light her up beneath her clothing. A slow hand raised to touch Cheryl's cheek. "If the fact that I'm pretty much a human night light doesn't freak you out, then I can accept the fact that you control shadows."

Closing her eyes, then opening them to focus back on Veronica, Cheryl knew her eyes were blown completely black. She slowly took hand up to touch Veronica's own, and noticed that her veins were black too. The shadows played behind her while Veronica stared at her through white eyes.

"I don't mind your shadows, Cheryl." Veronica murmured.

Leaning down, Cheryl let her eyes fall shut as Veronica stepped up on her toes.

Once her lips met Cheryl's a burst of light came from Veronica, who giggled into Cheryl's mouth. "Sorry, I can't control it that well when I'm emotional." She whispered against Cheryl's smiling lips. "It's a bit of a work in progress."

Pulling back to rest her forehead against Veronica's, Cheryl grinned down at her. "You look so pretty when your eyes are white." Cheryl confessed, as Veronica blushed.

Rubbing her thumb over the black veins covering Cheryl's cheeks and under her eyes, Veronica kissed them slowly.

"I like your shadows, actually. I like them a lot."


End file.
